


Slowly but surely

by flickawhip



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: it gets better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly but surely

Alice might have liked to pretend that her life had not been completely changed, but it had been. Her father was gone, her son was dead and now... she was alone. She had been alone for many months before Agent Johnson turned up on her doorstep. She had, apparently, quit her job, choosing to retrain as a bodyguard and now she was seeking Alice. Alice had chosen to allow the woman in, she had already been faintly attracted to her and, upon hearing that Agent Johnson had chosen to leave the same group who had allowed her son to be killed, she had found it hard to deny herself. 

Things had begun to slowly get better from then. Agent Johnson had been somewhat unsure for the first time upon realising she was not just being invited in, she was being offered far more. Alice had taken the chance to take complete control of Agent Johnson, pulling the woman with her toward the bedroom. Whilst Agent Johnson might have wanted to pretend she had chosen to come here, it was Alice in control this time. Alice had all but pushed Agent Johnson down on the bed, moving to settle over her, one hand bunching in Johnson's hair, keeping her completely still as Alice kissed her, the fierceness was just as clear as the passion. Alice's lips had trailed from Johnson's own lower. Johnson, who had always seemed so solidly sure of herself, seemed to shiver beneath Alice's lips, allowing Alice to strip her easily, the woman's lips following the trail of her hands. Alice had trailed her lips slowly over Johnson's chest, pausing to suckle teasingly on Johnson's breasts, feeling the woman shiver again. Johnson had gasped as Alice nipped slightly at her, unable to hide her low mewl of pleasure even as Alice's hand moved down between her thighs, teasing her clit. Johnson had arched, once, twice, then again and again. The slow and teasing rhythm had soon grown to be far more speedy and far firmer than usual and, when Johnson finally arched fully into Alice's hand with a definite yelp of climax, Alice had smiled slightly. 

It might have been the first time Johnson had been with another woman but she had enjoyed it, much as she liked to pretend she wasn't slightly timid. 

"Is it always so... passionate?"

"It gets better."

Alice smiled, kissing Johnson softly. 

"It gets better."


End file.
